


Not A Good Father

by smoonkramer



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Other, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoonkramer/pseuds/smoonkramer
Summary: Patton had a bad day and Logan conforts him.





	Not A Good Father

Patton wandered into Logan’s room after seeing his light was still on his late at night.

“You should go to bed.” Patton stated to the logical side.

“I’m just finishing a few things up.” Logan replied.

“It’s late, Lo.”

Logan turned around towards Patton wanting to tell him its only gonna take him a bit longer but then he saw Patton’s red rimmed eyes. “Are you okay, Pat?”

“Yeah.” Pattton replied his voice breaking.

“I’m not good with emotions but I don't think you’re okay.”

“I’m fine, Lo.” Patton replied tears starting to leak out of his eyes.

Logan got up and directed Patton to his bed and forced him to sit down. Then, proceeded to rub circles in the other sides back.

“Whats wrong?” Logan asked again.

“I’m n-not doing enough-h for you g-guys. Virgil and Rom-man are still figh-hting. Y-you are work-king so lat-te.” Patton explained in between sobs.

“Pat, none of that is your fault.”

“Bu-ut, I'm the father figure.”

“Its not your job to be hard on yourself cause of us.” Logan explained.

“Ok-kay.” Patton replied starting to calm down. “Can I sleep here tonight, Lo?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks, Lo.” Patton replied laying down on Logan’s bed.

Logan followed suit, but first turned off his room light and took off his glasses.

“Don’t you need to finished work?” Patton asked taking off his glasses.

“I’ll finish it tomarrow.” Logan replied putting his arms around patton.


End file.
